


-- Yandere Spain x Reader x Romano

by iseeyourshadowsinmyroom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Spain, Death, F/M, Violence, yandere spain, yandere/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom/pseuds/iseeyourshadowsinmyroom
Summary: You and Antonio have been a couple for almost three years. You've noticed a change in him once he started becoming distant and cold to you, as well as basically keeping you prisoner in his own home. Lovino steps in to help you escape the toxic environment, but that only sparks a chain of events that cause Antonio to love what little sanity he had left, and some dear friends to lose their lives.





	1. One

It was the middle of the afternoon when your phone rang. “Hello?”

 “Ciao bella _._ ” Lovino’s voice rang from the other side of the phone, a gentle smile making its way to your face. “What are you doing right now?”

 “Hey, Lovi! I’m just laying on the couch. Toni’s out again.” 

“He’s been _out_ a lot more lately, don’t you think?” A sad sigh escaped your lips as you nodded.  

“Yeah, I guess. I just miss him, you know? I’d get out but he always gets mad at me if I’m not home when he gets there. I’m not sure why.” Red flags went up within Lovino’s mind as he stood up. _How long has it since she’s been out?_ He wondered, grabbing his keys and wallet as he stopped at the door.

“(Name), when was the last time you left the house?” 

“Like, two weeks ago? At least I think so. Why?” Silence filled the line as you looked towards your phone, putting it back to your ear. There was the sound of the door opening and shutting before you tried talking again. “Hello? Lovi?” 

“Get ready, I’m picking you up in fifteen minutes.” 

“Lovi, I _can’t_! He’ll get home soon—” The line cut off, causing you to groan in frustration. “God damn it Lovi,” you muttered as you got up from your spot, walking to your room.

Taking a quick five-minute shower, you stepped out of your bathroom to get some clothes. Eventually settling on a casually cute outfit, you walked back downstairs, texting Antonio. _He mind as well know so he doesn’t get madder…_

  _You: Hola Toni bear! Lovi wants to take me to lunch! I’ll be back soon, love you._

Putting on the hat Lovino got you, you grabbed your purse just as the doorbell rang. Chuckling, you opened the door, greeting the Italian with a hug. “Hey. You ready?”

“What did you tell that Spanish bastard?”

“I just told him that you were taking me to lunch and that I’ll be back soon.” He nodded, walking you to the car. You made sure to lock the door before you got into Lovino’s Ferrari, smiling with excitement as the car’s owner got in. “Where are we going?”

Lovino shot you a rare genuine smile, buckling up as he started the expensive car. “It’s a surprise.” With that, he left, driving as he chatted with you. The Italian felt pride at the fact that it was _him_ that got you to smile as wide as you did. _She hasn’t smiled like that in months.._ “Somebody seems excited.” 

“ _Duh._ I haven’t been able to hang out with you in weeks. I miss you,” you said with a cute pout. “You’re the only person who ever takes me out anymore. Antonio refuses to take me anywhere and insists on staying home. Gilbert would just get drunk, Francis would probably hit on me, your brother would just sleep and Ludwig would definitely make me work out. You’re the best choice.” Lovino couldn’t help but blush slightly at the statement. That was the first time anyone has openly admitted to wanting to hang out with him _more_ than his baby brother, which made his heart swell with pride.

 “G-Grazie. It’s nothing, really. You need to get out more and I don’t understand why the dumb bastard won’t let you. He used to, didn’t he?” You nodded. “So what changed?”

 “Honestly, I don’t really know. He used to be so nice and so caring… he’d always take me on a date, we’d have siestas together, he’d show me off to friends, to world meetings. Now, he just ignores me. When I asked if he wanted to break up with me, he got _angry_ with me and told me to never bring it up again, that I’m to never leave him. He was so _terrifying_ Lovi. I’ve never seen him so angry.”

 “I have only once. It was the most terrifying experience I’ve ever had. It was like he was someone else. He went on a huge rampage and a lot of people were hurt.” That scared the living shit out of you. _Antonio, the loving Spaniard that I’m dating and that I fell in love in love with. He did that?_

 “He hurt people? Innocent people?” You asked slowly, Lovino’s words slowly sinking in. To make things worse, Lovino nodded.

“Si. I didn’t expect it either. When I witnessed it, I was terrified. I feared for my life.” A sigh escaped his lips as he furiously shook his head. “Let’s not worry about that now. This is about taking you out and having a good time. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Hesitantly, you nodded as Lovino pulled into a parking lot, parking the car. You both were near the mountains, at a very fancy Italian restaurant.

Your eyes widened as you examined the place. “L-Lovi— this is— how?”

 

He shot you a smirk as he wrapped your arm around his elbow. “Let’s just say, I have my connections. Now come on, you deserve only the best.” The two of you walked inside the inside bustling with the employees and the very high class. Soon enough, a man walked towards you guys, smiling.

“Ciao! Welcome to Ristorante di Vargas! (Restaurant of Vargas!) How may I—” The stranger's eyes glanced to your friend, widening in recognition as he proceeded to hug him. “Lovino! Mio nipote! (My grandson!) How’ve you been? Who’s the belladonna (beautiful woman) with you?!”

“Ciao Grandpa. I’ve been fine. This is my friend (Name). I’m taking her out since her dumbass of a boyfriend won’t. (Name), this is my grandpa. He owns the place.”

“He does?!” You were so surprised that you forgot to greet him back. “ _O-Oh_ , I’m so sorry! It’s nice to meet you.”

Lovino’s grandfather simply chuckled, wrapping an arm around his grandson. “È così carina. Ti piace lei? (She’s so cute. Do you like her?)

“Non come quello. Inoltre, anche se l'ho fatto, ha una relazione con Antonio. Quei Bastardi sono Pazzi. (Not like that. Even if I did, she’s in a relationship with Antonio. That bastard’s crazy.)” The Italian glanced at you, smiling softly as he turned to his grandfather. “Inoltre, anche se fosse single, non avrei alcuna possibilità. Lei è troppo Buona per me. (Besides, even if she was single, I wouldn’t stand a chance. She’s too good for me.)

You watched the interaction, wondering what they were saying since they were speaking their native tongue. After about 5 minutes, his grandpa took you two to a private table outside. The scenery was gorgeous as he sat the two of you down. “I’ll bring you some nice cold wine in a minute.” He turned towards Lovino. “È perfetta per te, Lovino. Se hai Ragione sul suo Ragazzo e su come la sta trattando, non la merita. Falla finita. Ho fiducia in te. (She's perfect for you Lovino. If you're correct about her boyfriend and how he's treating her than he doesn't deserve her. Win her over. I believe in you.)” With that, he left.

“What did he say?” you asked curiously.

Lovino blushed as he looked away. “H-He says you’re cute.”

You blushed immensely as well, mumbling a quiet thank you. About five minutes later, Lovino’s grandpa had brought the wine, pouring it into your glasses. Your eyes sparkled with wonder as you watched the liquid enter the glass. Noticing this, Lovino blushed, looking away. _I never noticed how beautiful she is when she’s curious. I’ve never seen her eyes sparkle this much. Fuck, maybe I do like her. She ’s with Antonio anyway..._ Now that he was really thinking about this, he began to realize that he, in fact, liked her. He noticed when she was sad when she was happy, he knew her like the palm of his hand. He even remembered her birthday when Antonio forgot. _Grandpa is right. (Name) deserves better. Antonio isn’t good enough for her. But when will she realize?_

“Lovi, this is absolutely amazing. Thank you _so_ much. You’re the best.” You blushed slightly. _Lovino really cares about me. He is willing to suffer through Antonio’s rage to make sure I get out of the house and have fun. Where has he been all my life?_ A sigh escaped your lips as glanced towards the Italian, blushing slightly. Your heart began to pound at the thought. _Do I like my best friend? That can’t be possible, I still like Antonio! But at the same time… he’s nicer to me than Antonio has ever been._

“(Name)?”

Immediately, you snapped out of your daze, blushing in embarrassment. “Y-Yeah?”

“Were you even listening to a single word I said?”

“N-No, sorry. I was really deep in thought.” You bit your lip nervously. “What were you saying?” 

“I was saying that the food here is delicious. You’ll really enjoy it. My grandpa is gonna make his specialty dish- one passed down throughout the generations.” A soft smile crossed your face as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Awe Lovi. You really didn’t have to do this for me.”

“But I did.” He grabbed your hands, looking into your eyes. “I care about you a lot, and I can’t stand idly by as Antonio treats you like crap! He _never_ takes you out anymore, he _never_ shows you off, he doesn’t even remember your _birthday._ Doesn’t that raise red flags! To be honest, I think he’s cheating on you.” Your eyes widened as tears began to form. You wanted to be mad at him, you really did.

**But he was probably right.**

“I-I want to be mad. But you’re probably right. He’s been so distant lately, and no matter what he’s always out,” you responded, wiping away the tears that were forming. “I-I’m sorry for crying, but—”

“Don’t be. Don’t ever apologize for showing emotions. I’m sorry that I was harsh, but you need to open your eyes.” You nodded in agreement.

“Thanks. I’m glad you care about me..” A blush appeared in his face as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-It’s nothing.” Soon enough, the food arrived, the smell making your mouth water. Chocolate lava cakes were also presented, making your stomach growl. Smiling, you began to dig in, your eyes widening at the taste.

“It’s so good!” Lovino couldn’t help but be prideful that you were enjoying _his_ food and _not_ Antonio’s. Lovino knew in his heart that he was better suited for you than Antonio was- he’s known the man for years. The rest of the outing went lovely, Lovino taking you to the mall to buy you things— after all, you deserved to be spoiled and he was rich. While you were at the mall, your phone buzzed. Picking it up, you noticed it was a text from Antonio. For some reason, it brought fear to your heart.

_Toni Bear: What the hell are you doing out?! Get back here!!_

_Toni Bear: Where are you?!_

_Toni Bear: (Name)?! CALL ME NOW!!!_

All of the sudden, your phone began to ring, Antonio on the caller ID. The picture was from your first date with him. Hesitantly, you answered it. “Hello?”

“ _(Name). Where the_ hell _are you?”_

“I’m out. Lovino took me for lunch—”

“ _I don’t give a shit. I never said you could leave this house. Didn’t I_ specifically _tell you to stay home and wait for me?!_ ”

“You did but he was insistent—”

“ _He?! Are you cheating on me?! You_ whore!” 

“Calm down! I’m not cheating! I’m just hanging out with a friend! Lovino? The man you’ve known for years?! What the hell has gotten into you?!”

“ _Don’t you_ dare _talk to me like that. Get home._ ” With that, he hung up, leaving you shaken.

Lovino was sitting on the bench, waiting for you to come out. However, when you did, he immediately noticed something wrong. “Hey, hey. What happened? Why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“Antonio,” you responded weakly, looking up at him. “H-He says I have to come home. H-He thinks I’m cheating, Lovi! And— And—” 

“And what?”

“He called me a whore.”

“He did what?!” Lovino was absolutely furious as he scooped you into his arms. “How dare he?” He rubbed your back comfortingly as you eventually cried into his shoulder. After about 10 minutes, you stopped. “Come on.”

“L-Lovi, where are we going?”

“Apple store. Don’t ask, just pick. Okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. You deserve it. Plus, you need contact with the outside world. Antonio won’t know you have them. If he catches you, just say they’re presents.” You nodded in obedience.

A sigh escaped the male’s lips as he walked you to the store, the number of people making you nervous. “Lovi, there’s a lot of people. I’m not sure if I can go in.”

“You’ll be okay. I’ll be right with you. Pick what you want, okay? I want you to be happy.”

“Being with you makes me happy. You don’t have to buy me all of this stuff—”

“I _want_ to. Come,” he retorted as he walked you inside, guiding you to pick out what you wanted. After a while. You picked and bought everything. Soon enough, a smile was on your face once again.

Lovino was happy that you were smiling again, but now he had to take you home to some psycho Spaniard. “Now we gotta get you home. I’ll figure out a way to get all your stuff too you, you just get inside, okay?”

“Okay.” Gulping, you exited the car as you arrived at the door, opening it as you walked inside. Tears unconsciously forming in your eyes as you walked in, shutting the door quietly behind you. Inhaling deeply, you walked upstairs towards your guys’ bedroom, you heard the TV playing. _Must be watching TV._

“Where is she?” You heard him ask aloud, probably grabbing his phone to call you again.

“Toni? I’m here,” you said gently, your hands on the door.

“ _Get in here_ ,” he said venomously, fear rushing through your veins as you slowly opened the door, shutting it softly behind you. You were so fear stricken by your boyfriend’s behavior you couldn’t say anything. Antonio only narrowed his eyes at you, patting the spot next to him without saying a word. Obediently, you walked and sat down, Antonio wrapping an arm around you as he turned the TV down. “How _dare_ you disobey me. I’ve done nothing but provide for you and ask you to do one simple thing. _One._ You couldn’t even do that. Am I not good enough for you? Huh?!”

“N-No! Toni please, let me explain!”

“I bet you were out cheating on me with that _son of a bitch_. Weren’t you?”

“Toni, I would never! You know that!”

“Oh?” He harshly gripped your chin, forcing you to look into his fierce green eyes. “ _Prove it_.”

“H-How…?” With an almost sadistic smirk, he connected your lips to his roughly, immediately shoving his tongue and claiming his property. Like an animal, he ravished your mouth as he leaned you back, hovering over you threateningly. Your heart was pounding rapidly as you went along with whatever it was, wanting to prove to him that you would never cheat on him. After a few more moments he pulled away, snaking a hand under your shirt and roughly groping your breast.

“ ** _Mine_** ,” he growled darkly as he began leaving hickeys on your neck, you moaning softly as he reached your soft spot. By the end of his _treatment_ , your neck was littered in hickeys as your heart was pounding in fear. _What was that?! Why would he do that?! Why did he look so evil?_ So, you laid with him until he eventually shooed you away, leaving you to lay in the spare room and cry.

Two hours passed before he called you back to the room again, only to inform you that he was going to go out _yet_ again and that he was going to stay at Gilbert’s for a few days. “Under _no_ circumstances are you to leave the house. _Got it?_ ”

“Y-Yes, Toni. I understand.”

“Good girl,” he purred, kissing your lips again as he walked out, leaving you alone with your thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovi comes to save the day

The next morning you awoke to an empty house, which for the first time, you were thankful for. You couldn’t comprehend what happened last night, but what you _did_ know what that you _never_ wanted that to happen again. Shaken, you went to prepare breakfast when your phone buzzed. Of course, it was Antonio, most likely calling to check in on you. “Hello?”

“(Name), where are you?” He asked, sounding angry yet again.

“I’m in the kitchen. I’m just about to make breakfast.”

“I don’t believe you.” _Of course, you don’t,_ you thought in disdain as you sighed.

“I’m not lying. Facetime me and I’ll prove it.” Instantly he hung up, facetiming you as you answered, showing the Spaniard that you were _in fact_ in the kitchen as you said you were. “See. I’m telling the truth.”

“So you are.” Antonio’s now darker green fierce eyes stared into your very being, studying you as if you were an object. “Alright then. I’ll call in an hour. _You better answer._ ” With that, he hung up, leaving you to cry in fear once again.

“What happened?” You asked aloud, crying as you held onto one of the pillows. “I want the old Antonio back…”

The phone rang again as you looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was your best friend Lovino. A small smile graced your face as you answered, needing his kind words. “Hello?”

“Hey (Name), how did last night go?”

“Alright, I guess?”

“(Name), you sound like you’ve been crying. Are you okay?”

“Fine. I-I’m perfectly fine.”

“I don’t believe you. Is Antonio there?”

“No. He left for Gilbert’s last night. He won’t be back for a few days. Why?”

“Good. I’m coming over.” With that, he hung up, not even allowing you to protest. Within fifteen minutes, he arrived, knocking on the door.

“It’s open.” Lovino walked in, seeing you on the couch looking like a mess.

 “(Name)?!” He rushed over to you, concerned that Antonio might have hurt you somehow. “(Name)... I need you to look at me, okay?”

You looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. Your neck was covered completely in hickeys and your eyes glistened only with the fresh tears about to fall. Your (Eye Color) orbs dulled as they screamed for help. “See? I-I’m fine,” you said quietly, your voice cracking towards the end,

“No you’re not,” he countered. “Look at what he did to you. You’re an absolute mess…” The Italian’s blood boiled at the sight of his best friend looking like this, all because of a man he’s known for many years. “How could he even be _okay_ with doing this to you? What happened?” He wanted to scream, yell, and possibly hit something, but he needed to be gentle and kind for your sake.

 “I came home and he was in his room watching TV. He called me in and had me lay next to him before scolding me, saying how I disobeyed him and how all he’s done was provide for me. He said he asked me to do one simple thing and I couldn’t even do that. Then he accused me of cheating on you, to which I said no. Then he made me prove it, which is where these came from,” you said, pointing at all of the dark hickeys on your neck. “H-He also called you a son of a bitch.”

 Lovino could be angry about the insult towards him later. Right now, he needed to be there for you. “Oh (Name). I’m _so_ sorry I couldn’t be there to protect you. That shouldn’t have happened to you.” He held you in his arms to calm you down, showing you that he was there to protect you. After half an hour of sitting on the couch, he looked at you determinedly. “You need to break up with him. He _can’t_ do this to you. You need to get out of here ASAP.”

You couldn’t even disagree. “I know… But I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Yes, you do. You have me.”

“If I move out and leave him, he’ll go after me. He knows where you live… I have to go somewhere he can’t find me.”

A sigh escaped Lovino’s lips as he nodded in agreement. “Wait, what about my manor in Italy? It’s in a secluded enough place to where he can’t find us, but not secluded enough to where we’re completely isolated. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes. I have my passport too.”

“Fantastic. I’ll start taking some of the essential stuff throughout the week he’s gone and give them to my grandpa, who’ll send them to Italy on his private jet. Then on the day before he comes back, we’ll pack your things, you’ll end things with him, and we’ll escape to Italy. In case he finds us. I have an underground base we can hide under that he’ll never find. Even if he does find it, the lock can’t be picked and the key is always on my person. We’ll be safe.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Positive.”

“Alright. I trust you. Come on, I’ll show you our room,” you said, walking up the stairs as Lovino followed you, opening the door. Antonio’s clothes were scattered everywhere as your clothes were neatly put away. Well, what clothes were left. Lovino began to grab your toiletries and all of your sentimental stuff, putting them neatly in the trunk and in the back seat. Luckily, a lot of things were still at your mom’s house, so there wasn’t much to worry about. After about another half an hour, your phone buzzed again. _It was Antonio._ “Lovi, hide! It’s Antonio.”

He got the message as he went to his car, entering as you answered the call. “Hey…”

“(Name), mi amor, what are you up to?”

 You blushed softly, the happy memories flushing through your mind. It was as if he was trying to lure you back to him like he was reading your mind. A small smile graced your face. “Nothing much. I might do some laundry later because almost all of my clothes are dirty.”

“I see. You haven’t left the house, have you?”

“Nope. I’m the bedroom now.” 

“Alright.”

 “Hey Toni, would you mind if I went to get groceries later? We’re running out of a lot of things and I figured you’d want a stocked fridge by the time you come home.”

 The Spaniard pondered for a moment before nodding. “I’ll allow it. How thoughtful of you. Don’t be gone too long.” With that, he hung up, leaving you confused yet slightly excited. He was actually _letting_ you leave the house -- though for groceries.

You beckoned Lovino back in, looking a bit happier. “Good news. Antonio’s letting me out of the house to do some grocery shopping.”

“That’s good! Come on, I’ll help you cover those up.” He gently lead you to the bathroom, using what makeup skills he had to make your neck looks normal. After some effort, you looked back to your old self, happily getting dressed and allowing him to drive you to the grocery store. The fresh air was refreshing, a grateful smile on your face. 

“I swear, you are a _godsend._ ” You grabbed the necessities for Antonio and yourself, as well as snacks for the flight. The outing didn’t last very long as you arrived home, texting Antonio and sending him a photo of the bags to ease his suspicion. “You really didn’t have to do this for me.” 

“But I did,” replied adamantly, walking towards you. His face was deadly serious, something you rarely ever saw. “I care about you a lot (Name), and it hurts me to see you treated so horribly by someone who's supposed to treat you right!” 

“Lovino, I--”

“ _No,_ (Name), I’m serious.” Gently, he wrapped his arms around you, the feeling of being in Lovino’s arms much different than Antonio’s -- more safe, more peaceful, more content. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that. You shouldn’t have ever had to deal with that. Now you won’t have to deal with it ever again. I’m here now. I’ll protect you.”

 You blushed softly as he caressed your face, slowly leaning in. “Lovi, I…”

 “You don’t need to be scared anymore. I’ll protect you.” Slowly, he leaned down and kissed you, though, as scared as you were, you accepted it. Pulling away, he blushed softly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, I--”

“Don’t be.” You smiled softly at him. “I liked it. It felt… nice.”

 “Really?”

 “Mhm.” 

He smiled softly at you, resting his forehead on yours. “Let’s go pack now, alright?”

“Alright.”

The two of you begun to pack your stuff, adrenaline rushing through your body. You haven't felt this much of a rush since the first time you snuck out as a teenager. It was hours later until the two of you were finished packing, resting on the bed. Smiling softly at him, you relished on how lucky you were with befriending Loving all those years ago. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't even be contemplating the thought of escaping this relationship, you'd be living in fear constantly, and you wouldn't have that many people to talk to, especially since after you moved in with Antonio you basically dropped off the face of the earth. "I really appreciate this, Lovi. Really."

"You don't need to thank me, (Name). I'd do this for you in a heartbeat. Remember that." He reached out for your hand, grabbing it softly before kissing it. "You should get to bed. We have to be up very early tomorrow. I'll be here by 4. Sleep well amore. Text me if anything happens."

"I will. I promise." On that note, he left, you getting in the shower to clean yourself. It's been about three days and you desperately needed it. The hickeys were still bright as ever, causing you to cringe. However, ease flooded your system due to the fact that soon enough you would be away from him forever. You hoped that he would take the message and leave you alone. Of course, that usually wasn't the case. Eventually you drifted off, excited for tomorrow's events.


End file.
